dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Piros the 3rd
No Piros 2? What's the exact quote? An interview in the Complete Guide (and subsequent followups, including a note in the recently-released XXXX Vol.2 that they're making a manga about this) stated that there was second Piroshi. - Kuukai2 20:59, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :Here's the e-mail: ::Haseo: The 3rd ::What's the '3rd' in your name mean? ::Piros: RE: The 3rd ::>What's the '3rd' in your name mean? ::Hah hah hah hah! My goal was quite simple! ::Create a name that would keep people awake at night and ::make them unable to stop thinking about me! Seems to me like Piros just added it to look cool. If other sources prove me wrong, feel free to change it. --CRtwenty 21:34, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :The Complete Guide interview, though I don't think it conflicts with this per se. He's ignoring his first character when he makes this statement, he could just as easily be ignoring another, right? - Kuukai2 09:02, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Spelling Actually, the "Komiyan III" thing is written completely different in Japanese (コミヤン3世, "世" meaning generation and "3世" being the correct way to write "III" in Japanese, i.e. Lupin III->ルパン3世, Henry VIII->ヘンリー8世, etc). ぴろし3 doesn't have the "世" suffix so I can see it being romanized differently, perhaps the way it is in the Arena and on the website (Piros the 3rd). Either way, Tokyopop sources should never be used as a source of translation conventions, since they're so completely unsynched with the people who translate the rest of the stuff... - Kuukai2 16:42, 24 July 2006 (UTC) E-Mails Does he ever mention Kite in any of his e-mails?-Cojn17 :No, he really doesn't reveal all that much. The only actual information we get out of him in G.U. is that he's married and has an infant son. And since he's really just a glorified gag character I doubt he'll reveal much about Kite anyway. --CRtwenty 04:16, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Man I thought he was considering his history.-Cojin17 :You really overestimate Piros's importance to the storyline. He's a gag character, a parody of one of the CC2 developers who made the game. That's it, he's not going to do anything other than be funny. --CRtwenty 04:27, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Theme Song Creds I recently finished Rebirth. I was looking at the credits(not that I had any choice) and saw this. "The Slow Doberman" Blah Blah Blah Blah......... Chorus : ''P''iroshi Matsuyama -- Spiritsoulx 02:52, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Ok... I'll change it, though you'll have to remember to change Rena to Lena. >_> --CRtwenty 04:19, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Fragment Has he been a CC Corp's graphic artist since Fragment?--Kite X 03:41, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :We don't know. --CRtwenty 03:45, 26 February 2007 (UTC) I kinda assumed since he was mad at Tri-Edge for defacing his graphics on lost grounds like the cathedral.--Kite X 03:56, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :He was mad that Tri Edge was messing with the graphics period.--SicInfit 04:01, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Oh ok--Kite X 04:08, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Piroshi 3 mention I think that the fact that Piros the 3rd's original name was Piroshi San, which is an amusing pun off of Piroshi-san should get a mention in the article, but I'm not sure if it's noteworthy enough, or how to word it. Could someone add it in? Souen no Kite 01:02, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Huh? --CRtwenty 04:34, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::In the original games, his name was "Piroshi", and he was generally addressed/referred to as "Piroshi-san". In the new games, when his name is read aloud in Japanese, it's "Piroshi San". --Shinsou Wotan 21:29, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::: (Just to clarify) Yeah, San is the japanese word for 3. And -san is also a Japanese name ending that basically amounts to Mr. or Ms. And Piros' name was Piroshi 3, which when read aloud is Piroshi San, so it's a play on Japanese words. Piroshi-san, Piroshi San. Souen no Kite 00:27, 28 February 2007 (UTC)